excentricosfamososfandomcom-20200214-history
Excêntricos Famosos
Excêntricos Famosos is one kid's idea that became from a simple and small newspaper to a wonderful world of imagination. All that was inspired from the popular mobile game Crossy Road , where you need to cross the road without getting ran by a car, train,etc. How did it start Everything started with a character named K-Drama Actor (Ator de K-Drama in portuguese), and, in the game, there was a red carpet in the middle of the road and paparazzis everywhere. The kid named David (SuperLakitu2) thought how famous he was. His imagination told him to write a magazine cover with K-Drama Actor in the middle. He actually did two covers, one called Filmes do Ano (Movies of the Year) and the other called Excêntricos Famosos (Famous Eccentrics). And that's how a kid's franchise started. SuperLakitu2 and his friend Filipe Doge (cocreator and current CEO of Excêntricos Famosos) made the first public edition in October 2nd, 2015, with Psy (another Crossy Road and real life character) on the cover. It was the number 33 and it was called "O Ator de K-Drama anda-me a roubar os fãs!", that can be translated to "K-Drama Act or has been stealing all my fans!". They only made two copies of that magazine, but they were both sold for free - SuperLakitu2 is a very generous person. He nowadays spends 4€ per week in his project and gives the copies for fre e. In the same edition we have two other news: "Manchas Misteriosas" (Mysterious Spots) and "6 dias para "Pulga-O Filme"" (6 days for "Flea-The Movie"). The two in-game characters Flea and BAG-IT also debuted in that same edition. During the following years, SuperLakitu2 made several non-Crossy Road references like the TV cartoon show Phineas & Ferb, Super Mario and Pokémon. The Logo and the Staff There has been 3 logo changes in the newspaper that can be seen in the images below: excentricos4.jpg|First logo Sep15 - Dec15 excentricos5.jpg|Second logo Jan16 - Jun16 excentricos6.jpg|Third logo Sep16 - Nowadays EFlogo2016.jpg|Third logo remake in Paint The complete Staff list can be found here: - SuperLakitu2 (Founder, illustrator and CEO from 2015 to 2018) - Filipe Doge (Cofounder and actual CEO) - Cretinus (Magazine deliverer) - Bianca (Games Creator) - Inês Costa (Horoscope Creator) - O Ideal (I don't remember what he did) - Sabrina (Part-timer) - Scorvillan (Fired after 6 days) Newspaper Structure Usually, the newspaper contains four pages, cover included. From the three pages left, two are about news and the other about miscellaneous stuff, like games and the contest. Games List: -Crossword Puzzle -Labyrinth -Find the Right Path -Sudoku -Complete the Sentence -Word Search (Sopa de Letras) - Spot the Diferences - How many (...) can you find? Contest: Every newspaper had a number, usually from 1 to 20. After a week we do a lottery game. The awarded one can recieve several prizes, like, for example, the famous Mini Excêntricos, a smaller version of the magazine but full of games. The person who won the most is, with more than 15 wins, our deliveryman, Cretinus. Structure Variations Sometimes there are special editions coming out, like holidays (Christmas, Easter, Halloween... ) or other madeup events (Onionfest). There are also some special Comic and Game editions that contain no news. Other Projects SuperLakitu2 and his group made other projects related to the Excêntricos Famosos World. Trading Cards They did 3 Card Collections (with 3 trading card books called "Caderneta Famosa"), featuring several in-game characters lke Psy, Hooty, K.Drama Actor and the Onions. Each card could be sold for 0.05€, but the readers could also get one free card with the newspaper. The trading card albums varies on the price, the oldest it is, the most expensive it is. But don't worry, the prices varies from 0.50€ to 1.20€, so it's not very expensve. 11galinha.jpg|One example of a card (1st series) 23estrada.jpg|One example of a Location Card (2nd Series) 17superlakitu2.jpg|One example of a Staff Card (3rd Series) 21222324.jpg|The 4 Completion Cards (3rd Series) There are four card types in total: - Normal Card: It shows a picture of a character - Location Card: Horizontal cards that show a place. - Staff Card: It shows someone from the Excêntricos Staff - Completon Card: Get four of them to get an image The "Pulga" Trilogy This trilogy isn't real a trilogy, actually just one movie was made. And it's not really a movie. It has abo ut 4 minutes long. The other two movies ("A Invasão dos Cães" and "Cãofusão") were never made. Fortunately, SuperLakitu2 made a comic edition of the first two movies (it has 8 pages and costs 0.20€). We almost still don't know much about the third one. The Merchandising To win more money, SuperLakitu2 started doing some handmade merchandising that he started selling in September 2017. The full list isn't still available but it will in the future. Some of that merchandising was used for the contest awards (it couldn't be the Mini Excêntricos everytime). One example of merchandising is the "Beware the Dog" sign, featuring Doge, another in-game character and international meme.The sign just costed 1.20€. We also have one catalog design he did in 2017. Excêntricos Game SuperLakitu2 and his group also worked on a computer game. It is called Excêntricos Gam excentricos10.jpg|The character selection screen excentricos11.jpg|The Cutscene excentricos12.jpg|The stage selection screen excentricos13.jpg|Doge gameplay at the Downtown excentricos14.jpg|K-Drama Actor gameplay at Hooty Café excentricos15.jpg|The first boss, Punch McStrike excentricos16.jpg|Exclusive footage, featuring multiplayer e and, unfortunately, it's still unfinished. It's made in Scratch. We have some footage featuring the characters, the stages, one boss and even multiplayer! The game's objective is to collect the coins and to save #TheDress, an in-game character and K-Drama Actor's wife. She was kidnapped by Daddy. This game is full of Nintendo references, like R.O.B and several Mario 64 sound effects. The Future of Excêntricos Famosos We still don't know much about the future, but we are probably continue making newspapers and other stuff, like another trading card series and another Pulga Comics, about the third movie. Also we may release new merchandise like the unreleaser Hooty Café Playset, for 5.00€. The rest, we still don't know. We have to wait about it...